<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ice Cream by chameleontattoos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352151">Ice Cream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleontattoos/pseuds/chameleontattoos'>chameleontattoos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Flash Fic [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:29:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleontattoos/pseuds/chameleontattoos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“How do you feel about iced cream?”</p><p>“Iced cream? It’s pretty good. Goes together real nice with fresh honeycomb and berries. Why?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Guire | Gaius/My Unit | Reflet | Robin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Flash Fic [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ice Cream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How do you feel about iced cream?” Nola asks.</p><p>Gaius looks up from the shortsword propped up in his lap, its hilt half-wrapped in new leather. “Iced cream? It’s pretty good. Goes together real nice with fresh honeycomb and berries. Why?”</p><p>Nola shrugs, fluffing the feathered end of her quill. “I had a thought, that’s all,” she explains, continuing to jot down notes on a piece of parchment with an idle hand.</p><p>“What kind of thought?” Gaius asks, attention captured, sweet tooth interested and curiosity thoroughly piqued. “Like, an <em>I love my fiancé so very much and I want to make him happy with more candy</em>, kind of thought? ‘Cause I’m more than willing to help you, uh… <em>Indulge</em> a thought like that.” He tosses his sword onto his cot and smoothly stands, eyes shining excitedly. He hasn’t thought—not consciously, anyway—about iced cream in at least a couple of weeks, but now that Nola has brought it up, he feels like he needs to have some or he’ll fucking die. “Is there some nearby? Can we go get it now? Like, <em>now</em> now?” He crosses the width of the tent in three easy strides and kneels beside her desk, propping his elbows on the smooth wood. “Please?”</p><p>“That might have been the thought that I had. But we’ve got chores, Gaius. We can’t just go trotting off to town right this second because you want iced cream.” Nola grins. She knows <em>exactly </em>what she’s done, dangling a treat as rare as iced cream in front of Gaius’ nose like this. Frozen heaven, just out of reach, because he has to <em>pull his weight</em>. Horrible.</p><p>“Bubbles,” he whines, “You're gonna kill me.”</p><p>“That wasn’t a <em>No</em>, love. Chores first, then iced cream.” Nola reaches out and bops Gaius lightly on the chest with her quill. “I promise.”</p><p>He huffs. “This is bribery.”</p><p>“Yes, it is. Is it working?”</p><p>Dammit. “Yeah. Meet you back here when I’m done.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written to fill the prompt "ice cream" from <a href="https://sidereallife.com/bullet-journal-doodle-challenge-for-february/">this</a> challenge list!!</p><p>Big thank you to my pal Archie for beta reading this!!</p><p>And as always, come chat on <a href="https://twitter.com/solarfruit">Twitter</a>!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>